


绯闻通告

by KACY94



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 一点点冬寡和幻红, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Summary: 又名：美国队长与钢铁侠恋情曝光全记录
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 12





	绯闻通告

一切起源于一次战后庆功派对。

这原本只是Tony Stark的习惯，现在则变成了整个复仇者联盟的约定俗成。此时派对已经进行到了尾声。Clint抓着Sam的手臂大喊道，“我发誓上次在门口遥遥一望我也看见了你私藏的你妈妈做的小甜饼，做队友就是要懂得分享，这么多年的学都白上了吗？”Natasha经过一晚上的狂欢仍然妆容精致，红发卷翘的角度都和她刚现身的时候一模一样，如果不是她正拿着一把不锈钢的小刀试图往冬兵的振金胳膊上刻字的话，谁也不会知道她喝醉了。十分钟前，Thor在复仇者大厦的楼顶打开彩虹桥之后也不知所踪了。

Tony和Steve站在露台上，几乎每一次派对结束的时候，他们都会心照不宣地站在一起。Steve不会醉，而Tony不愿意承认，但是他不想忘记这些，所以即使是醉，他也会控制自己不要喝到断片。夜晚的纽约仍然灯火通明，金光璀璨，那些灯光倒映在Steve的眼睛里，是茫茫宇宙，星河流淌。天知道他有多想亲吻Steve。

就在此时，一道红光从地下冒了出来，“Mr. Stark！你看，我也会穿墙了！”Wanda从离Tony极近的地面窜了出来，她周身的混凝土都呈现出一种虚无的状态。

Steve猛地拉了他一把，这样意识不清的Wanda才不会撞上他。

“好极了，现在除了幻视，又多了一个神出鬼没的。”

Wanda重新站在了凝实的地面上，大概也是酒精的作用，女孩儿脚下一个趔趄就要向前栽去，不知道从哪里冒出来的幻视一把抱住了她，接着便飞走了。

Tony叹了口气，转回头看向Steve才意识道此时他们的距离有多近。Steve的鼻尖离他不过也就一拳的距离，花花公子的脸上烧了起来。Steve低头看着他，眼里的笑意是怎么也藏不住的。他眨了眨眼，深吸一口气说道，“Tony，我……”他说了这一个字，又不知道该怎么开口似的停了下来。

此时看着美国队长欲言又止的样子，Tony心里已经猜到了几分，却又不敢确定，他心跳得飞快。

Steve移开了和他对视的目光，低声说道，“天知道我有多喜欢你。”等了几秒没有回应，他又抬起眼看着对方。就在Steve脑海里闪过1610种被拒绝的方式的时候，小胡子男人踮起脚亲吻了他。

事后回想起来，Tony觉得自己一定是被美色蛊惑了。他是一个非常会躲避狗仔的人，毕竟从刚出生就生活在闪光灯下，现在又成为了超级英雄。他清楚地知道，就算是在高楼，也躲不过被拍的命运。无人机差不多在刚被发明出来的时候，就被用来偷拍Tony Stark了。但是他彻底地忘记了，他只能专注于眼前正和他接吻的美国队长。

明明是一个纯粹又温柔的吻，Tony却觉得膝盖发软，心动得像十七岁的高中生。但是本能驱使他拽着Steve金色的领带加深了这个吻。就在二人呼吸紊乱、难舍难分的时候，耳边响起了“咔擦”一声。

一架无人机悬停在距离二人两米左右的位置，钢铁侠召唤来手甲就是一个掌心炮。但是他知道照片八成已经被传送回去了。

“天呐，我早应该想到的，公关肯定杀我的心都有了，连你现在也要被我拖累得天天躲狗仔了。”Tony扶额，他看起来懊恼极了。

“Tony，就算不是你，美国队长也得天天躲狗仔。现在，让我抱一下。”他笑了起来，展开双臂把他搂进怀里，下巴抵在棕色的脑袋上。

“你是不是喝Thor带来的蜜酒了？”

“我不记得了。”

“天呐，Steve……”他没说完的话淹没在另一个亲吻里。

Tony被电话铃惊醒的时候是八点十四分。

往常这个时候美国队长已经晨跑回来了，但是仙宫的蜜酒有打乱军队训练出来的生物钟的魔力。

他小心翼翼地把自己从Steve的怀抱里抽身出来，拿着手机冲向起居室才按下了接听键。

“Tony Stark，你最好给我一个能让我满意的理由。”Pepper强压着怒火说道。

“有多糟糕？”Tony已经可以想到他们会取多么过分的标题了。

“你自己看吧。”

他将扬声器打开之后点开了推特。

全球话题趋势榜第一——钢铁侠和美国队长，第二——盾铁是真的。“哈。”他说着点开了第一个话题，照片上的他和Steve背对着光，Steve的手臂环在他的背后，把他紧紧搂在怀里，两人之间的距离本来是不能再近了，但是从中间漏出来的光证明他们并没有在接吻。Tony又往下滑了几页，照片最多止步于他扯住Steve的领带。“竟然没有！看来我那一发掌心炮还是有用的！哈哈哈！”Tony满意极了，至少媒体没有拍到他们真正亲吻的照片。

“什么没有？”Pepper问道。

“我击落了TMZ的无人机，他们没有拍到更重要的部分。”

Pepper叹了一口气，Tony已经可以想象到她此时无奈的表情，“还有更重要的部分？所以你们到底是怎么回事？”

“We were kissing, Pepper,”他举着手机向后靠进沙发的软垫里，“这是人们表达爱意的方式。”听见身后细细簌簌的声音，他转过头，看见Steve走了出来，他未干的金发掉了一缕在额前，还有那件该死的T恤下面完美的肌肉线条——

“Tony，你知道我问的不是这个。”

Steve走过来，俯下身在他额角落下一个吻，Tony放下手机，抬头问他，“Steve，你是我的男朋友吗？”

对方愣了一下，接着笑了起来，“如果你想要我这个男朋友的话。”

“Pepper，Steve是我男朋友。”他说道，带着自己都未曾察觉的炫耀语气。

“……这次别再搞砸了。”

“谢谢，Pepper，你最好了。”

“你心里觉得Steve才是最好的吧。”

“呃……”

“想吃什么？”看见Tony放下了电话，Steve才开口问道。

Tony不假思索地回应道，“你做什么都好吃。”话一出口，他立刻感觉到有些不对，倒也不是什么大问题，只是他并不时时这样坦诚地赞美他人。可能Steve是个例外，他一直都是他的例外。

他也发誓自己没有在洗澡的时候刷盾铁超话。

Tony和Steve之间发展得好得出奇。当然不是说他们不再吵架了，出任务时的例行拌嘴和战后会议上激烈的争吵仍然时不时会发生，但是这并不影响他们每一天都比前一天更亲密。Tony原本以为Steve表面上认真严肃，大概在感情上也是一个相对冷静、不会浮于形式，甚至非常生涩的，他万万没想到，美国队长可以有这么黏人。Steve时时刻刻都想握着他的手，小动作更是数不胜数，抓住每一个机会亲吻他。当然不是说Tony没有也在享受这个，他其实爱极了，只是不会承认。

一开始他们互相看不顺眼的时候，Tony以为自己的儿时偶像也不过如此，后来他一点点发现Steve仍然如同他记忆里一般闪闪发光，媒体的溢美之词又怎么能描绘他万分之一的美好。每个人都不是完美的，Tony深知这一点，所以他以前常常猜测，说不定Steve是一个糟糕的情人呢？

可偏偏Steve温柔体贴，给了他所有他想要的，甚至超出他想象的爱意和尊重。

他们从来没有公开承认过彼此的关系，但是网瘾患者Tony Stark常常在推特上点赞一下这个人的分析，转发一下cp向界限模糊的同人图制造一下话题。

他们都以为自己会守着相爱的秘密这样一直下去。

直到那天晚上，可能是午夜，或是更晚，电影结束之后，Tony仍然躺在Steve的怀里，往嘴里扔着焦糖爆米花。

“Tony，我们应不应该告诉他们？”Steve

“什么？告诉谁？”

“公众。”

Tony猛地坐了起来，他盯着Steve想要破解他脸上的表情，仿佛此刻他面前的是一篇最新发布的量子物理论文。暖黄色的灯光从头顶洒落下来，周围恰到好处的寂静无声。

“你想要这样吗？”

“Tony，”Steve也坐起身，握住他的手，“我是说，我们不能瞒着这个世界一辈子。”

“哈，缄口不言也是谎言的一种？”Tony调笑道。

他笑着摇了摇头，“夺取主动权，这不是你的风格吗？”他说着敲了敲对方胸前闪着蓝光的金属。

“我发现你很痴迷我的反应堆。”他捉住了Steve在他胸口流连的手指。

“它很……迷人。有时候我很好奇它到底是怎么运转的。”

“我很确定你并不想读我写的关于反应堆的论文。”

“读懂你就够了。”Steve凑过来在他的颈侧落下一个吻。

从他唇上发出的电流让Tony瑟缩了一下，他和Steve稍微拉开了一点距离，“如果要公开的话，我们需要制定一个计划。”

三天之后，美国队长在他的官方推特上发表了一封公开信。

“今天是骄傲月的第一天。所有正在庆祝这个节日的，勇敢、自由的人，我为你们感到骄傲。尽情享受这份你们争取来的爱与解放吧。

在我出生的那个年代，不同的人很难找到真正的认同和归属感。我们必须保持沉默，小心翼翼不露出一丝痕迹。人们会因此对你感到失望，远离你，躲避你，将你和这个主流社会隔离开来。几乎没有人会告诉自己最亲近的人，更不用说走上街头，走在阳光下了。

当我第一次在七十年后醒来的时候，我感到很陌生。不仅仅是迅速发展的科技、制度、流行文化，更多的是我失去了我熟悉的人。当初的好朋友如今已经是一方石碑，或是病痛缠身、奄奄一息。我也错过了我最爱的女孩。我唯一的家人Bucky仍然下落不明。直到复仇者计划让我看见了一个目标，给了我一个继续奉献和给予的机会。同时，我也找到了一个家。我找到了真正的朋友、家人和爱。

这个新的纪元更加的包容和多元，我感到很幸运能够在这样一个充满感恩、接纳和团结的时代醒来，看见越来越多的人接纳自己，接纳他人，沐浴在阳光和彩虹之下。

今天，我作为一名双性恋者，希望继续支持和保障所有LGBTQ+群体的权益。

请支持和签署六月法案，为它争取一个明年被送进白宫商议的机会。

谢谢你们所有的支持和爱。

Yours Sincerely,

Steve Rogers”

“我只不过是想给他们打个预防针罢了！”Tony对着电话喊道，尽管对面是神盾局分配给美国队长的公关团队，“反正迟早都是要被曝光的！那还不如我们自己来。”

“什么叫做TMZ事件已经淡化了？你知道现在网上我们俩的cp粉写了多少小论文吗？”他翻了个白眼，继续侃侃而谈，“再说了，我们的计划要延续几个月，这是个循序渐进的过程。出柜是最基本的！没有这个，什么计划都没办法实施。”

Steve往他面前推了一杯热可可，“你别那么激动。”

Tony二话不说便拿起马克杯喝了一口，“不行！你们就是看他好说话！哈？我？只要不是原始人差不多都知道我不是直男吧。相信专业？在公共危机这件事上，没有人比我更专业！”

Steve在旁边有些无奈地看着他气鼓鼓的爱人，然后在他身边坐了下来，一只手环住他的肩膀，把脑袋凑到Tony的颈侧，呼吸间热度都发散在他的皮肤上。小胡子男人身上一震，却又逃不开他的禁锢，“Steve……”

被叫到名字的男人不但不收手，反而侧过头在他脖子上落下一个吻，Tony转过头刚想发作，手里的手机却被抽走了。

“这里是Steve Rogers。”他对着听筒说到，顺便欣赏着Tony被打了个措手不及的样子。

“我明白，”Steve用那种很公式化的语气说道，“发出那份声明是我和Stark先生深思熟虑之后的结果，现在已经没有撤回的余地。我认为这是正确的事情，如果除了战场，还有其他地方我能够拯救他人，那么我绝对不会犹豫。”

Tony觉得窗外的阳光照在Steve耀眼的金发上，渲染得他仿佛一个真正的天使。

“下次我们会提前通知的。我保证。好的，我们的计划会给你们传一份的，谢谢。”Steve挂了电话。

二人面面相觑。

“不许你这样色诱我。”Tony双臂抱在胸前，“还有，我们的计划应该只属于我们两个人！”

“就当给Fury一点面子吧。”Steve伸出手捉住Tony的肩膀，将他拖进怀里。

然而，二人还没享受几秒美好的气氛，Tony的电话又响了起来。屏幕上显示着：Nick Fury。

“你的嘴开过光吗？Steve？”他说着接起了电话。

下一秒Steve都能从Tony耳边的听筒里听见Fury的怒气。

“你都干了些什么？”

“你怎么什么事都觉得是我干的？那份声明是Steve自己写的，提案也是他写的，我一个字都没贡献！”

“马上滚到我的办公室来，你们两个都是。”

Tony放下手机，求救似的看向Steve。

对方叹了口气，“没办法了，去三曲翼走一趟吧。”

Steve和Tony都正经地穿着一身西装，当然后者的那一套是一身绛紫色的丝绒材质。

“你们两个，”Fury剩下的那一只眼睛凌厉地扫过二人，“正在制造一场公共危机。”

“谁说的，人们喜欢看我俩在一起。”Tony反驳道。

Fury扶额，“不是你们俩在一起这件事。而是美国队长公开出柜。你有想过这对他的公众形象是怎样的逆转吗？”

“我从来没有公开说过我是直的。”Steve微微皱起眉头。

“但是之前，四十年代的政府，让你看起来是一个百分之百的直男，并且喜欢金发碧眼大胸的姑娘。”

“后半部分听起来像我。”

“闭嘴吧，Stark。”Fury翻了个白眼，“所以人们对你的认知根深蒂固，他们认为你应该完全的正常、完美。”

“我不认为我的性取向让我不再正常或者完美了。”

“Steve，”Fury叹了口气，“我当然没有意见。可是我们的国家仍然有很多人……”他转身看向窗外车水马龙的城市，“我不知道美国是否做好准备接受这个，而你却已经先一步让他们知道了。”

“我相信他们。”Steve说道。

Fury刚想说些什么，却看到Tony难得的没有教训Steve的理想主义，告诉他真实的世界不是这样的，而是一只手挽住了他的胳膊，“We’ll figure it out.”

他们站在那里，迎着他背后的阳光，看起来如此坚定。

或许一切到最后都会变得更好。

“根据我起草的计划，我们现在应该在一家意大利餐厅。”Tony说完便拉着Steve走出了神盾局局长的办公室。

他们坐在露天的区域，旁边是波光粼粼的湖面，偶尔有几只鸽子鸣叫着掠过水面。

“记住这是一场测试，看看他们的反应。所以Steve，你最好收起你金毛的那一面，别和我有太多肢体接触。”

Steve用叉子卷起盘子里的意大利面，“我尽量，但是不敢保证。”

他能看得见Tony墨镜下无奈的眼神。

二人如常地交谈用餐，Tony在Jarvis的帮助下一直在悄悄观察着灌木丛中和狗仔们，而直到他们准备离开的时候，才有一个长着雀斑的姜黄色头发小姑娘来找他们要合照。

走出去的时候，Steve下意识地扶了一下Tony的腰，但是他很快收回了手。

“接下来去哪？”

“当然是咖啡店，人越多越好。”

Steve目瞪口呆地看着Tony点了一杯四倍espresso的可可焦糖玛奇朵。

“我觉得你很想患上心血管类疾病。”

“第一天认识我吗，Cap？”Tony背靠着柜台跟他讲话，脸上带着玩味的笑容。

Steve摇了摇头，“我真的不能这么放纵你了。”他借着身高优势从他背后拿过自己的那杯，然后和他一起走出了咖啡店。

Tony没有漏掉角落里那个偷拍他们的人。

他开着那辆无比拉风的红色跑车，一路风驰电掣回到了复仇者大厦。

然后他无比激动地打开了推特。

“我们俩现在包揽了全美趋势前十。”他骄傲地宣布。

“所以……我们下一步的计划是什么？”

他们开始成双成对地出现在公众面前。从纽约市中心新开的画展，到中央公园的晨跑，他们的日常生活被一点点展开，放在人们眼前。Steve开始出现在每一场Stark Industries发布会的第一排，每一场Tony受邀参加的慈善晚宴。但是却没有其他越矩的行为，没有交扣的十指，没有暧昧的距离，没有那些发生在暗处缱绻的亲吻。

好像人们也慢慢习惯了这一点。

除了CP粉之外，其他人就算不认为他们是情侣，却也接受了二人以后就会这么亲密的现实。有一次，Tony在一条再次猜测他和Steve关系的新闻下面，看见了一个人的回复，“你知道，现在我再想象他们俩结婚，似乎也没有那么糟了。”而这个账号曾经发表的大多是恐同言论。

直到有一天开始，除了复仇者的任务之外，Steve和Tony坚决贯彻落实了不同框的原则。

但是暗示却没有停下，甚至变本加厉了。

Tony会在社交媒体上发出Steve做的饭，当然这没什么，他原来也会这么做，而且Steve身为复仇者专属厨师这个形象已经深入人心。但Natasha适时的回复“这是给你的私人定制”才会将粉丝的情绪推向高点。

Steve自从出柜之后收到了不少脱口秀节目和广播电台的邀约。他虽然推掉了不少，却也挑选着接下了几个。他或许可以利用自己的影响力为更多人发声，讨论法案的进程，但是涉及到和Tony的关系，问题总是被他巧妙地避开了。只不过他西装上被做成反应堆形状的蓝宝石袖扣、那些只被送给了Tony Stark的限量腕表却逃不过网友的眼睛。

因为他们原本的计划是要在一场新闻发布会之后公开，在这之前保密工作一定要做好。这场发布会是要正式宣布Maximoff姐弟还有Sam成为正式的复仇者，他们不想在场上因为恋情公开而夺走了原本属于新复仇者的光环，所以在第二天是最好的选择。

但是有时候生活会给你带来意外的惊喜。

“今晨，议院以96%的支持率通过了由美国队长Steve Rogers本人提出的六月法案，将‘歧视性少数群体’正式作为禁止条例写入法律，将在九月一号正式生效……”

晨间新闻里的女声带着一如既往的播音腔讲述着这个历史性的时刻。

Steve站在大厦的落地玻璃前。处在曼哈顿的正中心，往外就能看到无数的公告牌和显示屏，上面无一不在以各种形式放送着这条新闻。整条街道闪烁着耀眼的彩虹色。

他有一瞬间的恍然。

曾经这是不能提及的禁忌，是家庭的耻辱，是街头巷尾的笑料。如今他们在阳光下接吻。

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”Tony不知何时站在了他身边。

“或许沉睡七十年并不是一件坏事。”

“嗯哼？”

“我看到了这个世界的潜力……他们值得被保护的一面。”

“你知道，”Tony举着咖啡杯喝了一口，“只有和你在一起的时候，我才能短暂地相信这一点。”

Steve轻笑了一声，转过身抱住他。

“有件事我还要告诉你。Ellen Degeneres请了我们俩上节目，星期四。”

“首先，恭喜你，六月法案在星期三几乎全票通过了。”Ellen说道，人群中立刻爆发出热烈的掌声。

“也应该恭喜自己，”Steve朝着观众席微笑道，“这是为了我们所有人。”

“没错，我能叫你Steve吗？还是Cap？Mr. Rogers？”

“随你喜欢。”

“Okay, Steve,”她突然严肃起来，“你有想过竞选美国总统吗？”

Steve笑着摇了摇头。

“别这么鼓励他，”Tony说道，“我在他的装备上花了几千万，收手已经来不及了。”

然而她却敏锐地抓住了重点，“你在其他复仇者身上也花这么多心力吗？”

“取决于我和他们关系怎么样，”Tony朝观众席抛了一个wink，“当然不是，我对成员一视同仁。”

“Good to know.”Ellen仍然狐疑地看了他一眼，然后放过了这个话题。接下来是照例地讨论复仇者新成员和Stark Industries的新项目，就在他们刚刚聊完弧反应堆普遍应用的可能性，她却突然问道，“你们选好在哪里度蜜月了吗？”

这下连Tony都愣了一下，但他迅速地调整过来，“我们还没发展到那一步，但是我觉得Asgard挺不错的。”他悄悄瞟了一眼Steve。

“所以确实有点什么，不过还没到那一步，是吗？”

“我知道你们都很想知道，”Tony嘴角带着神秘的笑容，“而且我也知道你们的那些……猜测，还有你们写的小论文，我都看了。但事实是……”他停顿了一下，“关注明晚七点的新闻发布会，我的Instagram live将会同步直播。”

当晚，Stark大厦顶楼。

他们在这里举行了一场庆祝法案通过的酒会。场内金碧辉煌，觥筹交错，极尽奢华高调，无处不写着Stark的风格。Steve喝不醉，对这些社交场合更没什么兴趣，Tony自然也看得出他已经想要逃离这个地方了。

他举着一杯酒，目光看向前方，似乎是没注意到他的样子，但是手指却不经意间擦过他的虎口。Jarvis在他的耳麦内开始指示方向。他突然觉得那块被他触碰到的肌肤像被火焰撩过一般烧了起来，心跳骤然加速。明明是交往了好几个月的情侣，此时此地却带给他一种偷情的错觉。

Steve跟着耳麦里指示的路线，走出宴会厅后拐了几个弯，来到了向后的露台。Tony站在那里等他。

“Hey……”他转过身看见Steve，但是话还没说完，便被他一把拉过来，抵在墙上亲吻。“Wow，”Tony终于被放开之后只剩下惊讶，“你是受什么刺激了吗？”

“我……”Steve耳根烧了起来，“在你周围克制自己远比我想象得要难。”

“继续，我开始享受这个了。”

“什么？”

“你直白地说出自己的感受。”

Steve后撤了一步，嘴角却还带着笑意，“真的？我一直都很直白，习惯逃避的人是你。”

“钢铁侠从来不逃避问题！”Tony抗议道。他看着Steve似笑非笑的表情，又仰起头和他吻在一起。

突然，Natasha的声音响了起来，“还以为只有我们俩呢。”

二人立刻触电般地分开，转身一看，Natasha仍然穿着晚宴上那条靛蓝色的长裙。身后的Bucky牵着她的手，另一只手里提着她那双足足有十五公分的高跟鞋。

Steve有些懵，他知道Natasha和Bucky关系暧昧，但是现在看起来却好像只差了一个结婚证的样子。

Bucky叹了口气，故作伤心：“我知道，你只有空关心Tony，没心思管我的个人生活了。”

Natasha看着Steve完全不知所措的样子笑了起来，捏了捏牵着的手，“走吧走吧，给他们留点空间。”

他们并没有在发布会上说什么，这是原本的安排，但是因为Tony在节目上说的话，几乎所有人都以为澄清绯闻是发布会的一个环节，于是他安慰自己……这也不算食言吧。

次日清晨。

Tony醒来的时候Steve还在他的身边，但是从他身上似有似无的沐浴露香气，他知道其实他已经醒来好一阵了。Tony有些艰难地坐起身，他低下头看着自己身上深深浅浅的印记，恶狠狠地瞪了Steve一眼。

对方却也不恼，凑过来亲吻他的颈侧。“我记得昨天晚上你明明爱得不得了。”

他脸上烧起来，曾经正直善良的美国队长怎么就变成这样了呢？他从床头柜上拿起手机，却看到了无数公关团队的未接来电。“你公开了？”也只有这么一种解释。

Steve点了点头。

Tony想到自己胎死腹中的无数种公开文案，竟然有几分惋惜。他打开推特，刷出来的第一条就是Steve的动态，是床上二人交扣的十指，而拇指那枚属于MIT工程师的戒指明白地显示了他的身份。

那里只有一句话。

“I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side.”


End file.
